Forum:Luffy's scar
So I've been looking over some comments and a lot of people are syaing that luffy's new scar probably came from training with rayleigh, but when jimbei was trying to escape with luffy after he passed out they were both badly burned by akainu...and in the manga the smoke on luffy was on his chest...so its not really a new scar just one we hadn't seen since the war because he was covered in bandages up until the recent manga releases I was wondering that too. I honestly don't know what to say about that because it really could have come from either. I guess we won't really find out until somebody mentions it in the manga. Galcion 18:09, October 11, 2010 (UTC) i think luffy got his scar from kizaru, that light admiral dude, if im not mistaken hi hit luffy with his kick and than WB caught luffy I think it could have been the fight with zoro in episode 223. Nope i disagree It's from Akainu. watch episode 487. From episode 487. Jinbe was carrying luffy after he lost conscience after ace died and Akainu attacked Jinbe. He pierced right through Jinbe's chest and hit luffy. When they show luffy again he as the X shaped scar on his chest. Jinbe keeps going on about he let luffy get another ingury they are both saved by Law. The latest Anime episode answered this question, without a doubt he got it from Akainu in the above mentioned time. I believe it may be all the way back from episode 223 during the time when Zoro was hypnotized by this sea horse creature. You can see him use his two sword style against Luffy marking an "X" on his chest. ^That episode is filler, its not canon. 08:09, April 21, 2012 (UTC) The X Scar is from Sakazuki, i thought the scar that you're talking about is the one on his face which he get when he was a kid where he pierced his face with a dagger. - Tobi ^ thats right. Akainu gave him the scar on his chest. I think they reference it at some point after the war, but also luffy grabs at his scar when jinbe tells him that akainu is the new fleet admiral so that makes it certain. Im pretty sure it was zoro, he did it just before just before the whole thing with lucci and the gang and the aqua laguna, the sea horse takes control of zoro and makes him fight luffy and uses two sword style on him and cuts him, i remember seing an X cut into luffys chest after he gained control of himself. - Angus That was a non canon anime arc. so it cant be that event because it did not happen in the manga It's definately not from the seahorse/amnesia episodes. You see Luffy's chest dozens of time after his fight with Zoro. Especially during the Sabaody Arc. I mean after all, he's completely naked and there's no scar on his chest. I have to say it was bc of Akainu he got the X scar. Episode 223 is when Luffy is cut by Zoro, Episode 224, right after that fight with zoro, Luffy has x scar. QED dont even bother arguing. Just go look. you can use watchop or many other of the million streaming sites to confirm. 05:49, October 21, 2013 (UTC)Robert But you cant deny the fact that this is a filler, and that fillers dont have any impact on the story. 06:00, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Luffy's scar is a combination of 2 scars. And the answer is in these comments. Zoro caused the X in 223, and was also Sakazuki aka: Akainu ' who made the centre of the scar into what it is now (''during the great war on the marine HQ to save Ace), the reason Jinbe was sad because he got luffy hurt was when Sakazuki tried to stop the group from leaving he put his arm through Jinbe and hit Luffy as well, and this is also why Luffy held his chest at the mention of Sakazuki. It doesnt need to be mentioned in the manga all you need to do is pay close attention. -Possible Side Note- Was pierced by Crocodile in the same spot during their fight in Rainbase. ^ basically what the guy above me said, but I made it easier and less complex to read. '''All you people claiming, that you can't see the scar "the X scar" on luffys chest, and saying it wasn't given by zoro... and akainu did it because you couldn't see it... actually. go re-watch episode "224", and get to around 06:25 WHEN luffy re-appears.. you can see the scar on his chest made by zoro, end of discussion open your eyes. '''And it was '''Akainu who re-opened the scar and made it larger and jagged﻿. - lolwat. It's a filler episode, dude. 15:41, September 16, 2016 (UTC) No scar on his chest in Amazon Lily. He got it when Akainu punched his chest at Marineford. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 15:57, September 16, 2016 (UTC) How can people be so stupid?!?? A filler episode is non cannon and has ZERO connections to Oda’s story. How the hell would Oda draw a scar from a filler anime episode?! Ridiculous. The scar is from Akainu. Period. This is why I hate fillers and stupid people should just skip filler episodes altogether. SMH. Luffy got his scar on his chest from Roronoa Zoro this happened while Zoro's being controlled on Episode 223 from 10:55 - 11:10.